As shown in FIG. 1 (the prior art), a liquid crystal display device generally includes a liquid crystal display panel 200 and a backlight 100 providing a light source for the liquid crystal display panel 200, wherein the backlight 100 includes a metal frame 110, a frame 120, an optical film set 130, a light guide plate 140, a rear plate 150, a reflector plate 160 and light emitting elements (not shown). As shown in FIG. 1, the frame 120 is provided between the side wall of the metal frame 110 and the side wall of the rear plate 150. The frame 120 has a supporting part formed protruding toward the middle part of the backlight. This supporting part can fix the optical film set 130, the light guide plate 140 and the reflector plate 160 onto the rear plate 150, while the upper surface of the supporting part is used to support the liquid crystal display panel 200. The supporting part has a certain width in order to prevent the optical film set from moving. Generally, the supporting part may extend into the effective display area of the liquid crystal display panel 200, that is, the right side of the dashed line in FIG. 1.
The supporting part of the frame 120 extends into the effective display area, resulting in a black frame formed within the effective display area and thus causing an adverse impact on the normal display of the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 2 (the prior art) shows a part of a backlight in another implementation. As shown in FIG. 2, in order to prevent optical films from moving relative to each other, each optical film in the optical film set 130 may include a film body 131 and an ear part 132, and a via is provided on the ear part 132. The frame 120 includes a covering part 121 and a protruding part 122. The protruding part 122 passes through the via on the ear part 132, so as to fix the relative positions among the plurality of optical films and prevent the optical films from moving relative to each other. However, it can be seen from the FIG. 2 that the covering part 121 of the frame 120 does not cover the optical film set 130. Accordingly, although the implementation shown in FIG. 2 can prevent a black frame from appearing in the effective display area, to a certain extent, the optical film is easily to be wrapped due to not being pressed, which leads to black lines, moiré effect, damage to the lower polarizer of the liquid crystal display panel, and the like.
Accordingly, how to fix an optical film set reliably without affecting the normal display on the liquid crystal display panel is a technical problem needs to be solved urgently in the art.